Dirty Deeds
by Vegetas-Princess
Summary: If there was one thing in life Rikku was sure of, it was that things rarely went according to plan when Gippal was involved. Luckily for her, this wasn't just a plan, it was psychological warfare. Poor vision-impaired Gippal never saw it coming. R/G
1. Dachi Schemes

Waves Hello! I come bearing the gift of fanfiction! Ok, so mayhaps it isn't too big a gift. But it's still fanfiction. That counts for _something_ right?

-Runs away-

Oh yeah. I forgot.

-waves hand- I disclaim.

_Dedicated to PrettyGothGirl, simply because I can._

* * *

Dirty Deeds 

Chapter One: _Dachi schemes_

* * *

"He's an insufferable jerk." Rikku mumbled angrily, one small fist pounding into her pillow, the other fisted tightly into her bedsheets. 

Dachi gave a small sigh before taking a seat on the bed beside her. "You already knew he was a jerk, remember? It's one of the reasons you're chasing after him."

"I'm not chasing anyone!" The other man gave her a look, and she gulped in response. "At least not anymore. Honestly, all I wanted to do was say hi. It's not often that I get to stop off in Djose anymore."

Dachi nodded, urging her on.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to have his tongue crammed down someone's throat? Does he really think I would've _chosen_ to interrupt something like that?"

"I doubt he even stopped to consider that walking in on them upset you in the least bit. You're pretty good at acting happy, even when you aren't."

"I know." She replied honestly, eyes filling once more with tears, "But that doesn't change the fact that he didn't even _care_ that I _might've_ been hurt."

"That's stupidity talking. Gippal would _kill_ anyone that was trying to hurt you, and you know that."

"I'm going to rip out his good eye and feed it to a Shoopuf. We'll see who's hurting then."

Dachi merely shivered at the rather disturbing mental image before standing, and pulling her to her feet with him. "All I can honestly tell you is that Gippal cares for you very much, I just don't think he knows. Or knows what to do about it."

"How can you care about someone and not _know_? I'm fairly certain that love isn't something you can just _not_ realize is happening. Besides, we've dated before. This isn't exactly new ground we're covering here."

"Such is the difference between men and women." He responded with a smile and handed her a tissue to dry her eyes. "Now, if you're through pummeling your blankets into submission, I think I might have a solution to your problem."

"What's that?"

"You want Gippal to notice you, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Well then, all we have to do is _make _him."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Shh, I'm getting there. Guys tend to be territorial creatures. Get another guy into Gippal's personal space, and poof, you have your proof that he still cares."

Rikku merely blinked.

"What I'm saying is that you act like you're dating some other guy. Give him a dose of his own medicine."

She blinked again.

"For Spira's sake, Rikku! You take a guy, shove _your_ tongue down _his _throat a few times, and make _Gippal _the jealous one for once."

"O...kay.. And where am I supposed to find a guy willing to let me use him to make my ex boyfriend jealous?"

"I honestly don't think you'll have too much trouble." He replied, his eyes running down her smaller frame quickly.

She resisted the urge to smack him. Barely.

Dachi chuckled, a deep rumbling sound, before leaning in closer to her. "I can help you out if you want."

She narrowed her eyes slightly as if sizing up the other man, "What's in it for you?"

"Nothing at all! Merely the company of a pretty lady!"

Her eyes narrowed further.

"Honestly!"

She cracked her knuckles.

"Fine! A lady friend of mine _might_ have been a wee bit upset after we broke up. And she _might _have started a few rumors that I'm having trouble quelling."

She raised an eyebrow, "What kind of rumors?"

"The kind that you don't need to worry about."

"If I'm going to make out with you in front of Gippal, you're going to have to give me a better answer than that."

"Rikku..." His tone was firm.

"Dachi..." Hers was firmer.

The man gave a deep sigh and dropped his head before speaking, "The kind of rumors that involve myself and a hypello."

She blinked again. "You're right, I don't need to know."

"I thought you might agree. I need help straightening people out, and you need help getting Gippal to notice you. It's a win win situation for both of us."

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment as she considered the proposition. She wasn't sure what worried her more, the fact that _Dachi _was suggesting that they should mock-date, or the fact that it actually seemed to make _sense._

Reluctantly, she extended a hand to him.

"We have a deal, then?"

"Deal. But I swear, if you make me regret this, I'll make _you_ regret _me_, understand?"

"Sure thing." He replied as he shook her hand. He gave a small little wave then, before heading to the door.

Her voice stopped him before he could get all the way out. "Dachi.."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been planning this?"

"_Weeks_. I just had to wait for him to mess up badly enough to talk you into it." He replied with a grin before stepping into the hallway, the door sliding shut with a soft _woosh_ behind him.

Rikku groaned. _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_

_

* * *

_Gippal checked under the bed once more, in the off chance that a small Al Bhed girl had managed to magically appear there in the last thirty seconds. 

She hadn't.

"Where the hell did she _go?"_ He mumbled to himself, rather grumpily.

So he had overreacted a _teenytinylittle_ bit. So maybe it wasn't _her _fault that he was making out with someone in the middle of a hallway in the temple where _anyone_ could've seen them. And honestly, if it had been anyone else, he probably wouldn't have blown up the way that he had.

But somehow, having _her_ catch him with his hand up some girl's shirt simply didn't evoke the best feelings in the world.

She'd merely stood there for a moment, jaw slightly agape, an expression on her face that he was almost positive matched his own. Her gaze had unconsciously started to travel downward, and that's when he'd freaked.

Because it was better for her to be _furious_ with him than for her to see where the other girl's hand was at that moment. Or more importantly, what that hand was _doing._ So he had snapped at her, and asked her if she minded giving them a little privacy.

She had blushed slightly before flashing him a smile and heading back off in the direction she had come from.

At which point Gippal had quickly dislodged himself from the girl, whose name he couldn't even remember at that moment, righted his clothes, and taken off after her.

Because Gippal might've been an asshole, but he wasn't stupid, though any idiot could see that she had been upset that he had snapped at her.

The only problem was that, for the life of him, he couldn't find her _anywhere_. It was like she had disappeared off the face.. of.. the.. planet..

That's precisely when it hit him.

He couldn't find her anywhere because she wasn't currently _on _the planet. She was above it, and he had a pretty good idea as to where.

* * *

The commsphere buzzed twice before she answered it, doing her damndest to hide the grimace she knew she was sporting. 

"Gullwings. Rikku speaking."

"I can see it's you, kid. You didn't have to tell me."

"You called the hotline number. How was I supposed to know it was you?" Of course, this was a lie. She knew damn well it was him before she even contemplated answering. The little flashing light on the panel located right next to _Djose_ had told her as much. But there was no point in telling _him _that. "Did you need something?"

It was then that Gippal discovered perhaps he hadn't thought this plan out as far as he should've. He had been running on pure.. _nonthought_.. when he had decided to call her. And honestly, he had expected getting her on the phone to be a bit more of a struggle than it had been, so he was completely unprepared as to what he should do next. "I was just wondering where you ran off to, that's all."

Oh yeah, he was _smooth_.

"Aww, how sweet, you were worried about me!" She chirped and placed a hand mockingly over her heart.

Gippal gave a small snort, "Hardly. I was more curious as to what the hell you were _doing_ here in the first place." _**Real **__smooth._

"Just dropped by to say hi. Oh, plus Pops asked me to remind you that his birthday party's coming up next week, and he expects to see you there."

"Pfft. As if I could forget. He only reminds me _every fucking day._"

"I know, I know. But he's getting old. It's possible he forgets that he's reminding you." She added with a giggle. It was at that moment that she felt an arm slide around her waist from behind.

Needless to say, it was all she could do not to scream.

She steeled her nerves quickly, however, upon realizing that said arm was dark brown.

"There you are, I was wondering where you had run off to." She felt as much as heard him speak, his voice rumbling into her back.

"Sorry, the hotline rang, and I had to answer it."

She gave a glance up to the commsphere then, curious as to what reaction, if any, Gippal might've had.

If he was the least bit surprised, he wasn't showing it. And Rikku was, to be honest, a bit let down. Perhaps he simply didn't _care_ who she dated.

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. Faction. How's it going?" Dachi asked the other man, his hand never leaving it's position.

"Not too bad on this end of the world. How've things been with you?"

"Couldn't be better." He answered with a grin before pulling Rikku further back into his chest. "Oh man, I'm sorry Riks, was I interrupting? I can go if you want." He glanced between the commsphere and the blonde girl quickly as if just realizing that there was a conversation being held before he popped in. He started to pull away from her.

"No!" She answered quickly before pulling him back to her. "I mean you don't have to go, we're pretty much done here anyway, right Gippal?"

Gippal merely nodded in reply.

"Great, then we'll see you at Pops' party next week." She finished with a smile before severing the link between the commspheres.

Once she was sure that the connection had been broken, she stepped away from the embrace. She pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully for a moment before giving a small sigh. "I don't think this is working."

"And how do you figure that?"

"He didn't even freaking _blink_." She groaned and slumped over into the captain's chair.

"Did you act upset when you walked in on him earlier?" Dachi asked, eyes full of what she could swear was amusement.

"Not exactly, but I don't see..."

"Precisely, you don't see. Just because he didn't act upset, didn't meant he _wasn't _upset. We just have to wear him down a little bit. You can't expect the man to just fall over and admit his undying love for you after simply seeing someone hug you. Especially me. Think about it, I've been around you for longer than even he has, and that's practically _forever_. It's possible that he interpreted it as nothing more than a hug between friends."

"But, I don't _want_ him to think it was a hug between friends." She whined, sounding more like a stubborn 4 year old girl than a mostly grown 18 year old woman.

"Which is why I'm here, remember? I'm here to make him realize he doesn't want to lose you. As of right now, I'm not Dachi, I'm _the other guy_. And I'm going to make him _work _for it."

Rikku merely grimaced, _'This can't end well...'_

* * *

Contrary to how it might seem for the first few chapters, this really won't be a heavy angsty drama ridden fic. I can't write drama or angst, so I don't even try. I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I like my fluff extra fluffy. 

Granted, I've got to get to the more lighthearted bits. But they're coming, I promise! In the meantime, see that little button down there? If you push it, and tell me what you thought, I'll give you a cookie.

Please? I have Oreos! Anyone?

'Til next we meet! Chante


	2. A Gippaly Plan

Hello! Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews that you gave me. I will absolutely try not to let you down!

_This chapter is dedicated to Shelliebelle, for making me smile a huge, ginormous, wonderful smile. Thank you again!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dirty Deeds

Chapter Two: A Gippaly Plan

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gippal was angry.

And to make matters worse, he honestly wasn't quite sure _why._

Maybe he had simply misread the situation. Perhaps it had only been a friendly hug.

But something in the way Dachi had grinned told him otherwise.

The son of a bitch actually had the nerve to _smile _and make freaking _small talk_ while he was sitting there with his arm wrapped around _his girl._

Okay, so maybe she wasn't quite _his_ girl. But she sure as hell wasn't _Dachi's_ girl.

At least, as far as he knew she wasn't Dachi's girl. How long had it been since they had actually kicked back and had a conversation about something other than work or the end of the world?

He realized with a frown that he honestly couldn't remember. And he was fairly certain that was mostly his fault. After all, earlier today hadn't she droppped by just to say hi? And what had he done? He had embarassed her, and snapped at her, and sent her running back to her airship, and straight into another guys arms.

He snorted then. Rikku wasn't the type of girl to get so upset over something so small. Which meant that if Rikku and Dachi were actually _Rikku and Dachi_ then it probably wasn't something that they had just decided today.

Who knew how long they had been _together._

And though he would never admit it out loud, the thought of _her_ with _anyone_ else made him physically ill. Contrary to whatever he might have told _her_, she had _**always**_ been his girl. And he would be damned if he let someone else put his hands _anywhere_ on her. At least, not if he could help it.

Her voice popped back into his mind and he gave a little wince at the memory, _"I mean you don't have to go, we're pretty much done here anyway, right Gippal?"_

His lip curled into a semi-snarl.

_'Done, indeed.' _

Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

"You're a complete lunatic." Rikku mumbled more to herself than the room's other occupant.

"Tell me about it. But that doesn't change the fact that you still have to talk to your dad." Dachi replied with a grin.

Honestly, Rikku had to give him credit. He was still managing to hold a full on conversation with her, regardless of the fact that he was currently dry docking an airship in a hangar in the middle of the desert. "Tell me _again_ why I'm doing this?"

"Because I have absolutely no intention of showing up _anywhere_ with you until your dad knows exactly what's going on."

"What does it matter who I show up with where? For Spira's sake, it's only a birthday party."

"And you're only the most important person in the world to your father. There is _no way _in _hell_ I'm showing up at his birthday party and trying to make your boy jealous without Cid getting a head's up. I'm proud of my manhood. I would like to keep it, if possible."

She gave an angry huff. Dachi's reasoning was making more sense than she had either wanted or expected it to. "So, what? You want me to go see my dad, and tell him not to worry if I start kissing my brother's best friend at his birthday party, because I'm just trying to make Gippal jealous? Yeah, I totally see that one working." She rolled her eyes. "Can't wait to hear what he says."

"I say it's a damn fine idea, and it's high time you took matters into your own hands."

Rikku spun around wildly, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Pops! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that if you leave this entirely up to this _moron," _He gestured to Dachi, "You won't ever get your man. It's going to take more than a few kisses to make Gippal realize what he's missing." The Al Bhed leader nodded twice to himself before continuing, "Yes indeed, it's going to take much more than that. Matter of fact, I think I might know just what to say to nudge him in the right direction."

Rikku merely stared at her father, horrified. "Pops! You can't possibly be.."

"Damn skippy I am! It's high time that you settled down and stopped this sphere hunting business! And don't even get me started on Gippal! His mother would turn over in her grave if she saw him running around with some of the floozies I've seen him with."

Rikku didn't even bother trying to suppress her laugh, "Pops.. No one says 'floozies' anymore." She sat there for a moment before straightening back up and giving an indignant huff. "And I don't need to settle down! I'm only eighteen!"

"You don't need to worry about me causing a stir if you two show up together, if that's what you're worried about. If you ask me, you should've done this _years _ago."

"I was too busy trying not to _die_ to do this years ago."

"Fair enough. I still think it's a damn fine idea though. I always did like to see that boy squirm."

"But.. Pops.. "

"What? Now you're complaining because I'm agreeing to help you? Is there no pleasin' you, girl?"

"No, it's not that.." She began again, only to, once again, be cut off midsentence.

"What _is_ it then?"

"I just wanted to know what you were _doing_ here..."

Cid just stared at her for a moment before answering, "This is Bikanel, Rikku. I live here."

She shook her head, "No, I meant, _here,_ on this airship."

"Oh. That. I just wanted to remind everyone that my party's next week. Wouldn't want any of you to miss it."

Rikku slapped herself.

* * *

Gippal had a plan.

A nasty, dirty, _Gippaly-_plan.

If there was one thing that Rikku was, besides Gippal's girl, of course, it was _Cid's girl._ And there was no way in hell that Cid would ever _ever _everevereverever approve of Rikku dating _Dachi._ He was Anikki's best friend, after all.

The guy had to be insane to be able to handle being around the mohawked weirdo for more than ten minutes at a time. And surely Cid wouldn't let his daughter date someone that was a fruitcake.

At least, that was the hope.

All he had to do was put in a call to Papa Cid's commsphere, and wham, no more other guy. No more other guy's hands in places that other guy's hands shouldn't be, and no more worrying over where in the hell _else_ those hands might have been.

Gippal shuddered. Yes, a phone call was definitely in order

* * *

Cid had been back in his office for less than twenty minutes when the commsphere buzzed. He checked the panel beside the sphere quickly, a slight smile creeping onto his face when he saw the red flashing light that indicated the call had originated from Djose.

"Gippal my boy! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I got word of something today that's got me a little concerned, so I thought I'd call you and find out if there was any truth behind it."

Cid nodded gravely. "Tell me boy, is this about my party?"

It was all Gippal could do to refrain from screaming at the older man, "No, it's actually about Rikku."

"Rikku? What the hell's she done now? She didn't blow anything up did she? Because if she did, I don't want to hear it. I warned you to keep that girl away from explosives..."

"No, no, nothing like that. I got word from one of my subordinates that he ran into her and Dachi earlier." '_Subordinates, my ass',_ he added silently.

"I'm not sure I see where you're going with this, son."

"Well, from what I understood, they were.. hugging." Gippal winced. Somehow it didn't sound quite as bad when he said it out loud.

Cid seemed to reflect for a moment. He scratched his head once, twice, three times. Then he rubbed his chin. Finally he looked back to the sphere, a look of puzzlement on his face. "I have to admit, I still don't see the problem."

For what was possibly the first time in his entire nineteen years of life, Gippal was struck completely speechless.

And Cid was trying his damndest not to die laughing. He covered the few giggles that threatened to slip out with a cough before regaining his composure and continuing. "To be honest son, I've known about them for a couple of months now, so this doesn't really come as that big of a surprise to me."

Gippal's mouth fell open another six inches. "You're not worried about the fact that your daughter is cuddling with _Dachi? _For the love of Spira, Cid! Just last week there were rumors flying around that he had a fling with a hypello!"

"I'm not worried. I'm pretty sure Rikku can attest as to his sexual orientation." He did his best not to chuckle at the other man's obvious discomfort at the thought, "Besides, he's got a fairly stable source of income, he treats her good, and she seems to think he's worth wasting her time on. I'm not going to be the one to question her on things like this. Hell, if it was up to me, she'd probably never date at all."

Cid could've sworn the other man mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like "Sounds like a plan", but he chose to ignore it. Instead he opted to rub a bit more salt into the wound.

"Besides, Dachi and I have already entered into talks negotiating her hand."

"You _**what?**_" Ah, _there_ was the explosion the Al Bhed leader had been hoping for.

"Now, now, no reason to get your panties in a bunch. It's just something we've discussed once or twice. He hasn't even brought the idea up to Rikku yet."

"You can't be serious. Cid, look at me and tell me you're not serious. Fucking hell, you're serious, aren't you? This is _insane!_"

"I'm having trouble understanding your objections here, Gip. She can't stay single forever. Surely even you know that."

"I do know that. But I also know that she's still way too young for you to be marrying her off to the first guy who seems interested." Gippal was fairly certain that his head was going to explode any moment. Either that, or he would wake up to find that he had gotten horribly drunk the night before, and was currently stuck in some sort of hangover induced nightmare.

"Don't sell my girl short, boy. He's not the first one to be interested. I can think of at least one other." Cid leveled his gaze on the other man.

Gippal winced, "That was a long time ago, Cid."

"Not long enough, apparently."

"And what, exactly, is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've been in love with my daughter since before you were old enough to know what love _was."_

Gippal made a little sound in the back of his throat, but made no move to deny it.

"Would it make a difference if she got married five years from now? Or would you still be objecting?"

"Yes! No! Hell, I don't know."

"Tell me Gippal, what business is it of yours who she's involved with? Last I knew, you hadn't done anything but make her cry." Gippal cringed a bit, but Cid was relentless, "And now, you've messed around for far too long, and someone else has stepped in to take your place."

"I get the point, old man. That doesn't change the fact that letting her marry him would be a mistake. You know that as well as I do!"

"I'm her father. I won't ever approve of anyone she dates. And honestly, I don't really like Dachi that much. But there's not a whole lot I can do in this situation. _She's_ still young, but _I'm_ getting older. I want to see my baby happy before I die."

Gippal opened his mouth to voice some sort of objection, but Cid once again cut him off at the pass, "Now, I'm not saying I'm dying right now. But I won't live forever. She's going to have to learn to live without me here, and I don't want her to have to do it alone."

Gippal was quiet for a moment, his gaze contemplative. When he finally spoke, his voice held a confidence that hadn't been there only moments before. "Tell me what I need to do."

"What do you want me to tell you, Son? That you should rush the airship, guns blazing, kidnap her, and demand that she break-up with her boyfriend because you're a screw-up?"

Gippal was silent for a moment, his gaze thoughtful. "Do you think it would work?"

"I'm not sure I would try it."

"There has to be something I can do, Cid. I'm not sure if you've noticed it, but I don't like to lose."

"And that's precisely why you can't win."

Gippal's eye widened a bit.

"You can't win because as long as you're going to treat my daughter like she's a trophy, I'll make damn sure that you don't get within _ten feet_ of her."

The younger man winced, "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know very well what you meant. If you think you still care about Rikku, then by all means, please, try to win her over. If you don't, then just leave it be. She deserves to be happy."

"If I try to get her away from Dachi, will you back me up?"

"I've done enough by _talking_ to you. But I tell you what, I can send her your direction if you want. Make her think it's something to do with a birthday present for me. I'll have to come up with something good, try to keep her stranded in Djose for a few days. But so help me, If she finds out I've interfered, I'm coming after _you_ first. And while I might not dislike you as much as I dislike the moron she's dating now, I still don't like you enough to listen to her whining about what an unfair father I am."

"Fair enough. I promise you won't regret this, Cid."

"I promise you that I had better not regret it, Gippal." With that, the connection was broken, and the Al Bhed leader finally gave way to the laughter that he had been holding in since the conversation had begun.

Oh yeah, _this_ was going to be good.

* * *


	3. The End of The World

Hello again!

Before we get started, a quick reminder that if you haven't sent in your nominations for Quite The Couple's "Best of Rikku/Gippal" awards, the deadline is here. Get in there and give your opinion, even if you only nominate for one or two categories. For those of you who don't know what QTC is, there's a link in my profile. It's a Rippal fan's dream, I tell ya!

* * *

Dirty Deeds

Chapter Three: The End Of The World

* * *

Rikku merely gaped at her father, eyes wide. "You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding." Cid answered, still giggling over his earlier conversation with the Faction Leader.

"Oh Spira. I need to sit down," she replied. She did exactly that.

"What are you so upset about, Riks? This is _perfect._ I told you we were wearing down on him." Dachi's smile was nearly as wide as Cid's.

She narrowed her gaze at the darker skinned Al Bhed. She could _swear _he was almost dancing. Though she did have to admit, he had been right. Gippal had resorted to calling her _father _for help. He had to be desperate, "What happens now?"

"Now you head to Djose." Her father said, and Rikku grew worried again. It almost sounded like he had a _plan_. And anyone who had been around for the whole Zanarkand tourism thing could tell you that his plans almost never worked the way they were supposed to.

"But, if you're right, and he _is _alreadyjealous.. Then why bother doing anything else?"

"Because he never _admitted _anything. I just know the boy. And this is the only way you're ever going to reach him."

She gave a little shiver and nodded. She was in too deep to back out now. Besides, if it worked Then Gippal would be _her_ Gippal.

Her smile returned. "You're right, Pops. I'm headed for Djose."

"That's my girl." He patted her shoulder, "And Dachi's going with you."

Rikku's mouth fell open a full six inches. "Pops! There's no way Anikki's going to let Dachi run off without him! And there is _no way in hell_ I'm doing _anything_ with _anyone _with Anikki sitting there. He'll kill me. Or Dachi. Or Gippal. Or _himself." _She added the last bit as more of an afterthought than anything else.

"You just leave your brother to me. He'll be tied up for at least another two or three days with his excavation trip. I'll make sure of it."

Dachi nodded, "Then I guess I'm headed to Djose with you."

"I guess so." Rikku leaned her head back against the chair. "This is going to be a long weekend."

"Just remember, Gippal thinks you're there because I sent you to pick up something for my birthday. He doesn't know I've gone all double-agent on him."

Both Rikku and Dachi nodded that they understood.

"Now git."

And so they did.

* * *

By airship the trip from Bikanel to Djose took less than an hour. And an hour wasn't nearly enough time, in Rikku's opinion.

"Just remember, no matter what he does to piss you off, stay calm. Follow my lead. And for Spira's sake, don't freak out." Dachi reminded her.

Rikku merely nodded. They had gone over this fifty times already, "Wait.. Why would I freak out?"

"Because I'm going to do this."

And he kissed her.

Not just a little peck of a kiss either. A 'back em up against the wall and pin their arms behind their head' kiss.

At first, Rikku was shocked, to say the least. She wasn't even entirely sure _why_ she was being kissed.

Dachi knew, however, and once the door was fully open, so did she.

Someone cleared their throat.

Instinct screamed at her to pull away, but she did as she had been told, and allowed her partner to back away from her first. Dachi's hand released hers, and she dropped her head against his shoulder shyly. She took a moment to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to the doorway.

She wasn't surprised to find Gippal standing there.

Judging from the wink he shot her way, Dachi wasn't surprised either.

Gippal, however, _did_ seem surprsed.

And not at all pleased.

"Get a room." He fired off without thinking. Rikku gave a small sigh. Nope, he definitely wasn't a happy person..

She opened her mouth to speak, but Gippal was quick to cut her off, "Bad choice of words. I take it back. Don't get a room."

Dachi backed away from her, and she straightened her clothes a bit before walking over to where Gippal stood, and giving him a large smile. "Well, you know, you really should've knocked."

Gippal's gaze wandered back over in the other man's direction, "Cid said you were dropping by. I didn't know you were going to have company."

"Well, Pops never said _what_ exactly I was coming by to pick up." She gestured her head toward Dachi, "So I brought my muscle with me, just in case."

"How clever of you." Gippal almost laughed at himself. This was definitely not going as he had planned. "You're picking up a new engine for the _Fahrenheit._ Wait, I thought this was a birthday present?"

Rikku merely shrugged in reply.

"You mean to tell me the old man ordered this freaking engine _himself_?"

"Well, think about it, do I look like the type of girl who would order her dad an engine for his birthday?"

Gippal took a moment to glance over the girl in front of him. "Kid, you're wearing a tank top and overalls."

She puffed up indignantly, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Not a damn thing from where I'm standing." Dachi spoke up, and Gippal's eye narrowed to a slit.

It just kept getting _better._

"There's nothing wrong with your clothes, kid. I was just saying that _yeah, _you look a lot like a girl that would buy her dad an engine for his birthday. And then help him install it."

Her smile returned, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm Gippal, I'm always right."

"Well then, Mr. Right," She gave a small laugh, "How about you show us to that engine? Then we can get it loaded and get out of your hair..."

"Slight problem, Kiddo. Most of my mechanics got pulled off to Bikanel. Nhadala said something about some big find out in the Central Expanse. I've only got one squad here working now. I hate to say it, but it won't be ready for another day, at least, probably more like two."

"Oh. Well, should we come back then? Because i know you're probably busy and all. We wouldn't want to bother you."

"Psh. Like you've ever cared if you were bothering me." Gippal winced. That hadn't come out exactly how he had hoped it might. "What I meant to say was you can stay if you want."

Rikku smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"Great, and Dachi can come back and pick you and the engine up in a couple days." It was all he could do to hide his smile.

"Not a chance, man. Anikki's off salvaging somewhere in the middle of the ocean. This is pretty much the only time I've got to spend with her without prying eyes. You want her to stay, you had better find some room for me, too."

Gippal gave a frustrated growl before finally just giving in, "Whatever you say. Follow me and I'll find you a couple rooms."

Dachi's smile widened even further, "We could share a room, if it makes it easier."

Gippal rounded on the other man, and for a moment, Dachi was honestly frightened. "Not in _my_ temple." He stormed off ahead, leaving the two other Al Bhed to stare after him, dumbstruck.

Rikku's eyes were as wide as saucers. "I hate to say this, but.. this might actually be _working." _She gave a little squeal and proceeded to dance around the room.

Dachi laughed, "Tell me about it. Man, he's gonna _kill_ me before this is all over." His gaze drifted over to Rikku then, who still hadn't let up on the dancing, "But, if it all works out in the end, I guess it's worth it."

* * *

Gippal was furious.

Not a simple 'The guy's overstepping his boundaries' angry. This was more of a 'Going to rip someone limb from limb' _pissed._

If he found out that Rikku had been anywhere _near _a bed, and that son of a bitch at the same time, he would kill him. Plain and simple, Cid or no Cid.

For the time being, he set about the task of finding them seperate rooms. _Very_ seperate rooms

In seperate hallways.

On seperate ends of the _building._

And honestly, if he could've figured out a way to manage it, they would've been in completely seperate _time zones_.

* * *

Dachi quirked an eyebrow as he surveyed his surroundings, "Gippal, why am I sleeping in a room filled with machina?"

"Because, wouldn't you know, I only had two rooms left in the whole place. This one, and Rikku's."

"And why did I get _this_ one?"

"Because I don't want to share a bathroom with you." He replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You put me in a workshop, on a _cot_, because you want to share a bathroom with Rikku."

Gippal gave a little smirk, patted the other man on the back, and turned to leave, "Pretty much. Sweet dreams."

Dachi fell back onto the cot with a sigh. _Man, _that guy was going to be the death of him.

But he just made it _so freaking easy._

* * *

It was all Gippal could do to keep from dancing. Sure, there had been ten or fifteen empty rooms available, and sure, he might've had to kick a worker out of his room (his _Gippal_-_adjoining_ room), just so he could give it to Rikku.

But that hardly mattered at the moment.

What _mattered_ was that there was no way in _hell_ Rikku was getting out of her room, or Dachi getting _into_ it, without him being pretty well aware of it.

Of course, that led to a whole new line of thought.

What, exactly, would he do if the situation _did_ arise?

What if Dachi did sneak into Rikku's room? What if he fell asleep, and didn't notice? What if- Spira forbid- He woke up in the middle of the night, and was confronted by sounds that _no_ ex-boyfriend should have to hear?

Maybe giving her the room beside his wasn't such a good idea.

He wiped a hand across his face. More importantly, what would he_ do_ if he found out that they _were_ having sex?

Granted, the Rikku he knew, or at least, the Rikku he _thought _he knew, would never just jump into bed with someone. She would have to have some pretty serious feelings for the guy.

Lots and lots of feelings.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Because, once upon a time, Rikku had jumped into bed with _him._ And honestly, until the last few days, he hadn't ever actually entertained the possibility that maybe she might be sharing her bed with someone else.

Then again, who was he to judge? How many women had he brought home? He didn't even want to start counting. Naturally, hoping to make her jealous, he had made sure she knew about as many of them as possible.

He winced as realization set in on him. He really had been an ass to her.

But somewhere, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder.

This stupid, nagging, achy feeling in his chest.

Did she ever feel it too?

* * *

Rikku gave a sigh as she collapsed backward onto her bed. Or at least, it was temporarily her bed.

She had to give Gippal credit, it was comfy.

It was at that moment that she decided there was absolutely nothing better in the world than comfy pajamas, and an even comfier bed.

She adsentmindedly wondered if Gippal had shown Dachi such good hospitality.

Somehow, she doubted it.

"Poor Dachi.." she murmured quietly before flipping over onto her stomach. Yeah, this bed was definitely..

"Comfortable?" A masculine voice from behind made her jump, her head snapping around toward the intruder.

"Oh, Gippal, it's just you." She replied calmly, though she would've sworn her insides had turned into a flan, all wiggly and jiggly. _'Man he looks good leaning on that doorframe.'_

His gaze darkened a bit, "Yeah, only me. Were you expecting someone else?"

He was pleased at the confused look she gave, "No, should I be?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind. I was just checking in to see if you were getting settled." She nodded, and he continued, "And to see if you had eaten anything yet."

Her stomach gave a rumble then, and she smiled up at him sheepishly, "Not yet."

He chuckled a little, and Rikku's insides got that whole _flan _feeling again, "So I see. Come on, the kitchen staff's gone home already, but we'll see what we can find for you."

He left his place in the door frame and extended a hand to her, which she gratefully accepted. He pulled her to her feet in one fluid motion, and straight into his chest.

Rikku was quite proud of herself for not letting out the squeal that bubbled up into her throat. She stood there for a moment, one hand propped on his shoulder, the other still held firmly in his own.

After what seemed like an eternity, though in reality it had probably only been a few seconds, she backed away.

"Sorry about that." She muttered quickly before all but bolting to the door.

Gippal gave a small sigh. The chemistry was definitely still there, but she still seemed far too reluctant. '_Probably because she's dating someone else.' _He reminded himself with a frown.

It didn't matter, though.

They had been good together once. He would just have to remind her.

Come Hell or high water, he would _make_ her remember.

* * *

Rikku was suffocating.

At least, she was pretty sure that's what the tightening in her chest was.

Add that to the fact that she couldn't seem to catch her breath, and -poof- _suffocation._

She couldn't help but smile, though.

Yeah, the boy _definitely _still had it bad.

But there was still that little nagging doubt in the back of her mind. What if things went exactly as they had gone before? Their relationship hadn't been able to hold up then. What if everything happened the same way this time around.

She snorted. Relationship, her ass. She had been fifteen years old when they had started 'dating'. They'd kissed, they'd hugged, and the night before she left to be Yuna's guardian, she had crept into his room and slept with him.

She'd been gone the next morning before he woke up.

She'd never even told him she was leaving.

Though, she had sometimes wondered why he had never told her that he was leaving to join the Crimson Squad.

Now, however, she was pretty sure she could understand his reasoning. Some things were just better left unsaid.

There hadn't been a fight, or a noisy breakup. Or honestly, any breakup at _all_. They both had things they had to do, and saving the world had to come first.

It still hurt to think about it, though. Once upon a time, she had been a naive fifteen year old girl who promised a sixteen year old boy that they would be together until the end of the world.

Granted, it had been a promise made when Sin still loomed over everyone's heads, so the possibility of the world ending had been pretty high then.

But she had personally assisted in kicking Yu Yevon's ass back to wherever the hell it was he came from.

She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps fate hadn't gotten the memo.

Because right now, she could almost swear the world had stopped spinning.

* * *

_Review and I'll give you a cookie!_


	4. Gippal's Shortcomings

Not sure if any of you _did_ vote for Quite The Couple's Rippal awards, but if you did, and you haven't seen the results, go check em out.

_(Plus, it's a great way to find Rippal fics that you might've never read before. There is absolutely nothing that could be bad about that.)_

Dedicated to **knightlineninja**, in the hope that she might be semi-flattered, and spoil us all with the next part of 'Minutes and Seconds'. Yes, I have no shame. 

* * *

Dirty Deeds

Chapter Four: Gippal's shortcomings

* * *

Anhour later, he finally worked up the courage to find her. It was then that he proceeded to panic. She wasn't in the mess hall, or in the kitchen. Or even with _Dachi._ (Though it had taken at least fifteen additional minutes to work up the courage to check.)

He had all but given up, relinquishing himself over to the fact that he had run her off, when, by some strange twist of fate, he happened to notice that the front door to the temple was no longer locked. 

Reluctantly, he peeked his head out, eye widening in relief when he found her sitting on the stone walkway, propped on a rock, staring up at the stars.

His first instinct was to leave her there, and sort things out in the morning. But he quickly reminded himself that he might not _ever _have another opportunity like the one he was being presented with _right now._

"Hey kid, you out here?" He called out softly as he pushed himself through the doorway.

She dropped her head down to look at him, a small smile gracing her lips. When she made no other move to acknowledge him, he took it as a sign to continue, "Mind if I join you?"

She scooted over a bit and gestured to the ground. He happily took the spot she offered.

They were silent for a moment before Rikku spoke up, her voice so low that Gippal was, at first, unsure she had really spoken at all, "What happened to us, Gippal?"

"The end of the world." He answered honestly. 

She gave a slight smile and a nod to show that she agreed. "I didn't want things to change between us, you know."

"Yeah, I know. But it happens, people change. Not much you can do to prevent it."

She nodded again, "Tell me about it. Yunie, Paine, Tidus, they've all changed. I'm not even sure I _know_ them anymore."

"Gotta grow up sometime, Kid. Yuna and Tidus have two years worth of lost time to make up for. And Paine.. Well, honestly, I don't know what to tell you about her."

She laughed, "Well, we had _three_ years to catch up on, you know. And you don't see me staying at home doing nothing all the damn time."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Rikku, you couldn't sit still if your life depended on it."

She nodded, "Tell me about it."

"And it hasn't been three years since I saw you."

"Nope, but it might as well have been. This is the first decent conversation we've had since.." She let her voice trail off, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I hardly call _that_ conversation, Kid."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. It was definitely decent though."

He sent her a sort of sideways glare before crossing his arms indignantly, "_Decent, _huh? Best I can remember, I had you _begging,_ babe."

She tried to contain her laughter. Really she did. It just didn't work out the way she had hoped it might. "Honestly Gippal!" She took a moment to catch her breath, "Are you always this touchy when you think your manhood has been insulted?"

"Only when it's unjustifiable."

"You were sixteen, Gippal. I won't hold any of your.. shortcomings.. against you."

"Want a rematch?"

She merely stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"Because if I wasn't good enough the first time, I'm sure I could.." He cut himself off abruptly. This conversation was a loaded gun. Therefore, this was not a conversation he was having. That's all there was to it.

She shot him a questioning glance at his sudden silence, but said nothing. If he didn't want to finish his sentence that was his business.

After a moment, he continued, though on a completely different train of thought than before, "I think of all the people that we know, you've probably changed the most."

She lifted her gaze to his, "Think so? I sometimes wonder if I've changed _at all."_

Gippal laughed at the little huff she gave, "Trust me, kid. You've changed. Look at you, you're all grown up. Got your own business now, and two world-savings under your belt."

"I had help on both counts." She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes before continuing, "It's more Anikki and Dachi's business than it is mine. And beating Sin.. Well, that was definitely more Yunie and Tidus than me."

"It might be Anikki's business, but there wouldn't be anyone left to hunt the spheres if it wasn't for you." She nodded, and he continued, "Plus, you might forget, kid, I was on the Fahrenheit when Cid bombed Home. And I was in the farplane with you when the whole Vegnagun thing was going down. I've _seen _you fight. I know very well what you're capable of."

She grinned, "Careful, buster. Keep it up and I might think you're complimenting me."

He grinned as well, "Ah, I can see your point. Well then, I apologize, I meant to say 'your fighting style sucks'."

She punched his arm lightly, "Yeah, yeah, I think we both know you like my style."

He eyed her bright yellow pajamas for a moment before looking back up at her, eyebrow cocked, "That depends. Is _this_ an example of what you call style?"

She stuck out her bottom lip, "_Dachi_ likes my clothes."

Gippal frowned, "I'm sure he's more interested by what's _under_ your clothes than the clothes themselves."

She hit him again, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a pretty common sense thing, kid. _Dachi_ is more interested in what _you_ look like with your clothes _off_, than he is what _they_ look like on _you."_

_"_So what, now a guy can only be interested in me because I'm hot?"

"I'm simply saying that it's a big factor."

"Seems to me like maybe you're being a little unfair."

"How do you figure that?"

"How do _you_ know what Dachi's intentions are?" She moved away from the rock and laid back on the ground before continuing, "And how is it any of your business, anyway?"

Gippal winced, that one had stung, "I know what his intentions are because he's a _guy_. It's how we think, kid." He moved over to lay beside her, "And it's always been my business."

She remained silent for a moment, as if processing the information, "So, because we slept together once, it means I can't ever sleep with anyone else?"

He blinked, "I didn't say that." _'Yes I did! Yes I did!' _His mind screamed.

He ignored it.

"Because if that's the case, it's sort of a double standard, don't you think?"

He didn't answer, because he had no answer to give. She was right, of course, it _was _a double standard. Why should he have been allowed to fuck around, and she hadn't? 

At least, he hoped she hadn't.

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Are you sleeping with Dachi?"

For a moment, she looked shocked, as if it were the most absurd thing in the world. Then the question sunk in, and she gave a little smile, "If I am, would it matter?"

"I don't have a right to tell you who you can and can't have sex with." He replied honestly, though even she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"No, you don't." She cast a glance over in his direction, surprised to find him looking back at her, "Maybe someday, I'll tell you."

A look of frustration passed over his features, and she couldn't help but laugh.

He just looked so damn cute when he pouted.

"I'm glad my discomfort amuses you."

"It does." She answered between giggles.

"Why won't you just tell me now?" He asked after her laughter had finally died down.

She looked over at him, eyes shining, "Honestly, Gippal, what makes you think I'm so easy to get into bed, anyway?"

"I'm not saying you're easy, kid. I'm just saying that you've still got a long way to go before you're grown up enough to understand men and their intentions."

"Dachi's intentions are good."

"Maybe they are, but I know if I was in his position, _my_ intentions wouldn't be anywhere _near_ pure."

Rikku's gave an exasperated sigh, "Gippal. You're a total whore. It's not exactly fair to compare _your _sex life and _my _sex life."

He winced again, "So you _are_ sleeping with him."

"Where the hell do you get these ideas at?"

"If you didn't have a sex life, you wouldn't have referred to it as 'my sex life'."

"So you're just assuming that I have to be having sex to refer to a sex life?"

"I'm not assuming shit. I'm simply telling you that you wouldn't have referred to it as your sex life had you not had a sex life to refer to." He blinked. Did that sentence even make _sense?_

Apparently it did, because she slapped her own forehead before continuing, "Have you ever actually seen anything to indicate that I might be sleeping with anyone"

"Well, _yeah._ It didn't exactly seem like an asexual meeting that I walked in on earlier."

She dismissed his words with a wave of her hand, "Aside from that. Before today. Was there ever _anything _to say to you 'Damn, Rikku got herself some?' Or are you just assuming?"

"He had you _pinned to the fucking wall, _Rikku."

She covered her face with her hands. She _knew_ he couldn't just let it go.

"I just wonder, you know, what would've happened if I hadn't walked in at that moment. If I had waited five more minutes, what would I have found instead?"

She laughed again, "I can assure you, Gippal, I'm a big girl. I could've handled _whatever_ came my way." She laid a hand over onto his shoulder in reassurance.

"That's not the point!" He all but snarled at her. She drew her hand away as if it had been burned, a look of confusion spreading over her features. "The point is, I want to know, if I had walked in five minutes later, would I have walked in on him _fucking you?"_

She pushed herself off of the ground quickly and shot him a withering glare. "We've already established that what I do is none of your business. If I choose to _fuck_ Dachi, there's not a damn thing you can do or say about it. I _never once _bitched at you over any of the girls that you rubbed in my face, I expect the same courtesy from you." She marched back toward the temple angrily, her head held high.

Gippal didn't even try to move from his spot on the ground.

_'Well, Fuck.'_

That hadn't gone exactly as he had planned.

* * *

It wasn't until she was halfway up the stairs that Rikku realized two things.

One, she was _supposed _to be convincing Gippal that he wanted to be with her, not scaring him off by making him think she was insane.

And two, that it had been almost _stupid_ to let him think she had been sleeping with Dachi.

Of course, she hadn't actually given him a real answer. Which in the end had the potential to make things so much worse.

Because _now_ he would be more likely to try to pry one out of Dachi. And that could _never_ end well.

She was tempted to wake the darker skinned male and tell him of the new development, but quickly decided against it. There was far too great a chance that Gippal would be eavesdropping tonight. Especially if he saw her go into the room of the man he had just finished accusing her of having sex with.

In the middle of the night.

In her pajamas.

She shuddered a bit, nope, that _definitely _wouldn't be the best of plans.

Besides, she was fairly certain she had knocked the wind out of his sails when she had stormed off. There was a pretty good chance that he wouldn't just go in and wake Dachi up demanding answers.

In the morning, however, would be an entirely different story.

But she wasn't worried. Because he was right, dammit. She was Lady Rikku, Guardian of Lady Yuna, assistant saviour of the world. And she still had a bag of tricks up her sleeve that would make a _digger_ blush.

She smiled, an evil, calculating smile.

She would make damn sure Gippal knew _exactly _what he was missing out on.

* * *


	5. Sheer Terror

Many Apologies for the short chapter length, but this scene and the next didn't flow very well together. So I cut it here instead. That said, enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dirty Deeds

Chapter Five: Sheer Terror

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If the workers wondered why Gippal was lying in the middle of the walkway when they came in the next morning, they didn't ask.

They had all learned long ago that their leader was, put mildly, _not normal._

Sure, he was good at leading. A fair employer and, contrary to popular belief, a hard worker. But there was something about the man that _just wasn't right._

So, knowing this, they merely stepped over or around him to get inside. Good leader he might've been. Early riser? Not a chance in hell.

It wasn't until they reached their workshop that they realized just how _off_ their leader truly was.

Because smack in the middle of a pile of half assembled machina, was a cot with a man on it.

One man squinted slightly at the still sleeping man that was currently occupying his workspace, "Is that Dachi?"

Another man answered, "Looks like him to me. There aren't too many Al Bhed with a tan that deep."

The first man nodded, obviously even more puzzled now. What in Spira's name was one of the _Gullwings_ doing here?

Surely he could've found a better place to sleep than _this?_

It wasn't until five minutes later, when a bouncing blonde Al Bhed girl waltzed her way into the room that they figured it all out.

"Rikku!" Four or five of the workers called out in unison, which of course, just make Rikku bounce around even more merrily.

The first man walked up to her then, his smile bright. "Rikku! It's been ages!"

She nodded, "It has, Odoc. How've you been?"

"I've been well!" He exclaimed merrily, "Thinking of retiring soon." The men in the room all shared a merry laugh. Odoc was 62 years old, and had been a mechanic for his entire life. He would probably die with a wrench in his hand. Every soul in the room knew that he had no intention of retiring.

He merely shot them all a withering glare, "Now tell me, how is _your_ family?"

"You know Pops, he never changes and he never sits still. And Anikki, well.. Anikki is Anikki." She answered, truthfully.

Odoc smiled again and clapped her lightly on the back, "Tell me, do you have any idea why there is a member of your crew asleep in the middle of our machina?"

She shook her head and gave a small laugh, "I'm assuming this is where Gippal put him." At their looks of confusion, she continued, "Dachi and I have been dating for a little while now. I guess Gippal didn't want us too close together."

Several of the men nodded that they understood. A couple sent questioning looks to one another. One or two even shot the still sleeping Dachi a murderous glare.

"Walk with me a moment, Rikku." Odoc's eyes landed firmly on her, and she _knew_ she had some explaining to do.

She nodded in agreement before gesturing to another worker. "Don't be afraid to wake Dachi and tell him to get out of your way. Lazy bum should be up by now anyway." She didn't wait for a reply as she walked to the doorway where the older Al Bhed male stood waiting.

Once they were down the hallway, and suitably out of earshot, Odoc turned to look at her, his green eyes questioning, "Have you lost your mind?"

She merely blinked. Whatever she had been expecting, a questioning of her sanity definitely wasn't part of it.

"Because if you've gone insane, I could completely see why you would bring another man _here_. If you haven't, then I have to know _what in the hell were you thinking?"_

"I can't wait forever." She replied simply.

Odoc clucked his tongue at her, "I know he's hard-headed. But that boy loves you more than I ever even knew was possible."

Rikku looked slightly taken-aback, "How could you possibly know that?"

"He's my son, Rikku. There isn't much that he can keep from me."

She remained silent, so he continued on, "And you're like a daughter to me. There isn't much you can keep from me either."

She glanced up at him then, her gaze full of guilt, "I've been using Dachi to make Gippal jealous." She began before dropping her gaze back down to the carpet, "I didn't know what else to do, Odoc. Everytime I come here he's got another girl hanging off of him. Just once I wanted to see how he would react if the tables were turned."

Odoc nodded, "I understand. But using an innocent man to make another man jealous isn't exactly a fair thing to do.."

"Oh no, no no.. It's nothing like that. Dachi and I worked out an arrangement. I could never just _use_ someone like that."

The man looked relieved, to say the least, "Tell me then, is this plan of yours working?"

"I don't know. I thought it was, and then last night.. Last night he just seemed more concerned with whether or not Dachi and I were.. _you know."_

Odoc gave a hearty laugh, "He's hopeless. Utterly and completely hopeless."

"Tell me about it."

"Well then, allow me to lend you my assistance, as your future father in law."

Rikku's eyes widened, "You aren't going to tell him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I just thought.."

"You remind me so much of my Reina. I think, if she were still with us, that she would've wanted me to help you. She loved you very much, Rikku. She always thought that you were the perfect match for our son."

The girl didn't even bother trying to blink back her tears, "I miss her too, Odoc. She was always so nice to me."

He chuckled a bit, "Funny, because I don't think she was _ever_ nice to me." His face took on a far away look for a moment, before he blinked it away, "But I wouldn't have changed her for all the Gil in the world."

She groaned and placed her head in her hand, "Is it so wrong of me to wish for something like that?"

"Something like what, kid?"

Rikku and Odoc's heads snapped around toward the voice, "Gippal!" They both exclaimed in unison.

Gippal quirked an eyebrow at them, "That's me."

"How long have you been there?" His father questioned. Gippal's eyebrow shot up even further that it had previously been.

"About ten seconds? Maybe fifteen." He answered, confusion escalating even more when he saw Rikku give a sigh of relief.

"Ah, well then, I guess I'll be going." Gippal noted with a grimace that she addressed only his dad. As a matter of fact, she never even _looked_ at him as she walked past.

So lost in thought was he that he didn't even realize he had been staring after her until his father spoke up, "She loves you, you know."

The younger man snorted, "What makes you think I care?"

"You're still staring."

"Yeah well, she's got a nice ass." It might've been crude, but at that moment, it was the best he could come up with.

"She does," Odoc agreed, laughing off the irritated frown Gippal shot at him. "What? I'm merely stating a fact."

"Right. No offense, old man. But I don't think she'd give you the time of day."

"Probably not. But judging from the fact that she just walked back into my workshop, where her _boyfriend_ is currently sleeping, I'd say that she's not exactly giving _you_ any either."

Gippal wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be offended at the statement.

He chose to do neither.

"I honestly don't know _why_ you're so scared of her." Odoc added after a moment. He noticed with a small grin that Gippal's eye still hadn't left the door the girl in question had disappeared through.

"She's sheer terror in a five foot two inch package, Dad."

Odoc honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "That's not all she's got wrapped up in that package."

Gippal crinkled his nose a bit, "Dad, seriously. You're old. Stop with the innuendo."

"Funny, it never seemed to bother you before which girls I hit on."

"It doesn't bother me _now. _It's just creepy, that's all."

"Fine, fine. I think I'll just go pop my head in and see what kind of china they want for their wedding. Oooooh, or maybe I can offer to make their first child's cradle!"

Gippal visibly blanched. "Wedding? First child? Where the _hell_ are you getting your information at, old man?"

"Well, I just _assumed, _I suppose. Usually when two people fall in _love_ it's safe to assume that marriage and children aren't far behind."

"You just said, not even two minutes ago, that she loved _me_!"

Odoc couldn't contain the chuckle that slipped out, "She does. But you know that as well as I do."

"You _clearly_ weren't around to see me make an ass of myself yesterday."

"Son, you make an ass of yourself _everyday."_

Gippal snorted again, but didn't even bother trying to deny it, "Do you think she's sleeping with him?"

"It's none of my business," He returned Gippal's glare with one of his own, "And honestly, it's none of yours either."

The younger man opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly silenced by a wave of his father's hand, "If you intend to _make_ it your business, however, then I suggest you do so quickly. She's eighteen years old, Gippal. She's got her entire life ahead of her. And if you don't do something about it soon, she's going to move on and spend that life _without you._"

"What makes you think she hasn't moved on already?"

"I don't think she was wearing that skirt to impress _me, _boy."

Gippal was silent a moment, as if letting the information sink in. He gave his father a small smile before casting one final glance toward the doorway she had disappeared into, "And _damn_, what a skirt it is."

His father merely nodded in agreement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Huge thanks to everyone who's stuck around this far. You guys are all awesome. Cookies for everyone_

_Chante_


	6. Rikku Purrs

_Whee! This chapter was.. Totally not in my original plan. It's thrown the story a curve ball, and it was actually written AFTER the next one. (Because it didn't feel right without an explanation of some kind). Matter of fact, if I was PrettyGothGirl, this would be considered an Interlude, but since I am, alas, not.. It shall be a chapter!_

_Confused yet? Me too. But either way, enjoy it!_

_Dialogue is fun. _

* * *

Dirty Deeds

Chapter Six: Rikku Purrs

* * *

"He's going to kick my ass, isn't he?"

"He's not going to kick your ass!"

"Yes he is! He keeps glaring at me!"

"Dachi! Get a grip!"

"I'm pretty sure it's my grip that's the problem!"

"For Spira's sake Dachi! This was your idea!"

"I don't care whose idea it was. It is _clearly_ going to end in a hospitalization of some kind!"

"Well, if you would move your hand off my ass, maybe he would stop _glaring_ at you."

"But I'm _supposed_ to be grabbing your ass, remember?"

"Yes, I remember! But that doesn't change the fact that _it's the reason he's glaring."_

".. But what if I don't _want_ to move my hand?"

"_Dachi."_

_--_

Gippal watched from across the room as Rikku slapped Dachi squarely across the back of the head. Though he wasn't close enough to hear the conversation between them, he felt he would be safe in assuming that the smack had _something_ to do with the hand that had been firmly planted on her backside for the last five minutes.

Honest to Yevon, _five freaking minutes_.

He also couldn't help but notice that the damn hand _still_ hadn't moved.

Why the hell had he chosen to 'observe' them from _behind_? If he was looking at them from the _front, _he probably wouldn't even have been able to see the stupid hand in the first place.

'_Because'_ the little voice in the back of his mind added, '_**You**__ can't see her ass from the front.'_

He reluctantly admitted to himself that he was probably right. For whatever sense that made.

So lost had he been in thought that he didn't even notice that the aforementioned hand had _finally_ dropped from its spot. Of course, normally this would've been a cause for celebration. Unfortunately, instead of _just staying down_, the hand decided that Rikku's hip would be a wonderful place to visit.

He narrowed his eye at the couple's backs.

This was not going at all like he had planned.

--

--

"He's glaring again, isn't he?" Dachi could almost _feel_ the other man's gaze boring a hole into his back.

"Probably, I'm certainly not going to be the one to turn around and check."

"No need, I can _feel_ it. I swear, it's like my head's _melting_ or something."

"Come on, you honestly mean to tell me you planned on making him jealous without pissing him off? This is _Gippal_ we're talking about, here."

"I'm merely saying that I underestimated his ability to _terrify_ me."

"Well, if you're so terrified, does that mean you're planning on calling it off?"

"That depends. Do I get to kiss you again?"

"_Dachi!_"

And so he did.

Looking back on it, Gippal never was fully able to recount just what exactly had happened between the hip grabbing and his sudden lack of breathing, but he was fairly certain that he wouldn't have been incorrect when he said that there was a kiss involved.

His throat constricted so tightly that for a full five seconds he was almost positive he was going to literally pass out.

And then he thought about it. Grown men didn't pass out. Faction leaders didn't pass out.

Gippal was a grown, _male_, faction leader. He sure as _hell_ wasn't going to pass out.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

Luckily for him, the kiss had ended.

He gave a small sigh of relief. Just another day and he would be rid of her.

That's precisely when it hit him. One more day, and she would be gone.

And there was a damn good possibility that he wouldn't get another chance to convince her that she didn't _want_ to leave.

The question was, how in the hell did you convince someone that they didn't want to leave you, when being around them made you feel like you were dying?

--

It was all Rikku could do to refrain from slapping the arrogant smirk off of her partner's lips, "I thought you were worried about pissing him off."

"Oh, I am. But I carefully weighed my options, and decided that it was worth it."

"I'm glad. Because he looks ready to kill you."

"That sucks."

"Not really."

"Don't be mean. You know you'd be sad if your boyfriend killed me."

"Ah, but technically it would be my ex boyfriend who killed you." He shot her a look, but she ignored him and continued. "No, it would. He's not currently my boyfriend. He's my ex boyfriend. And as far as he's concerned, _you_ are my current boyfriend. It would simply be a matter of my ex trying to preserve my honor."

"You'd totally love that, wouldn't you?"

She threw her head back and gave a little moan, "_Hell yes_. I'm getting hot just thinking about it."

His mouth fell open a full six inches. It was all she could do to keep from falling over laughing. "Kidding, kidding."

"That was.. unexpectedly hot. Do you ever actually talk to _him_ like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you just talked to me? All _sexylike_."

The redhot blush that spread across her face was answer enough for him.

"Well then, I think I've got your first assignment ready."

"I get assignments? I'm fairly certain you never said anything about assignments."

"You do now, and I didn't."

"Not fair." She noticed the glare he shot her, and gave a small sigh, "Fine, fine, what do I have to do?"

"Not much, just turn him on."

She reddened ten more shades, "The _fuck?"_

"No really, I'm being serious. You're gonna turn him on."

"I'd like to think I do that anyway."

"I'm sure you do, but this is different."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "How exactly is this different?"

"You're going to turn him on by letting him know what turns _you_ on."

All of the color left her face, "What do you mean exactly?"

"Stop playing dumb. You're not as inexperienced as you want me to think you are. And you already know you're hot."

"Well, _yeah_." She replied as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

Dachi rolled his eyes, "Great, then I don't see what the issue is."

She was silent for a moment while she chewed on her lip, clearly contemplating his words. "What if.. What if he doesn't _want_ to know what turns me on."

"He wants to know, trust me. And if for some strange reason he doesn't want to know, you should stop bothering with him now."

"Why's that?"

"Because's he's got to be gay."

This time she couldn't control the laughter that welled up inside her.

--

"Hey Gippal?"

Nothing.

"Giiiiippal?"

Nada.

"Gippy?"

His eyebrow twitched, but still he remained silent. If he didn't acknowledge her, then she would go away. Or if not, at least he wouldn't be looking at her, because If he didn't see her, then she wasn't there. It was as simple as that.

"Fine, I guess i'll just walk all the way to The Moonflow topless then."

_That_ certainly did it. In less than a second he was whirled around facing her, not even trying to keep his eyes at eye level.

"Made you look," She replied with a grin.

It was then that Gippal realized the chest he was currently openly ogling was in fact fully clothed. If you could call a bikini top clothing.

He, unfortunately, could.

He shot her a glare that could've melted Macalania. Well, before it went and got all melty on its own, that is.

"Aww, don't be mad, I was just trying to get your attention."

"I'm pretty sure there are other ways to get my attention, Kid."

"Well, I guess I could've really taken my shirt off, but where's the fun in that?"

He didn't answer, and she gave a small giggle. _Clearly_ he was thinking of all the fun things that could be done that didn't require a shirt.

"Besides, I really am gonna head up to The Moonflow and take a dip."

"Your point?"

"Weeeelll.. you see, it's a funny story actually. Seems that Odoc has currently occupied Dachi, and since he can't go at the moment, it was either go alone.."

"Or?"

"Or ask you to go with me."

It was his first instinct to refuse. After all, he did have a business to run. Weekend or not, it didn't matter. The Machine Faction never closed.

And then it all fell into place.

Rikku would be _there._

Dachi would be _here_.

Factor in an (even more) scantily clad girl that he was completely enamored with, and..

"Sure, why not."

He tried to ignore the way her eyes lit up at his agreement, really he did.

But damn she just looked so freaking _cute_ when she smiled.

She leaned into his arm, her chest pressed fully against his bicep, "Thanks Gippal, I promise you won't regret it."

He wasn't able to think again until she was all the way down the hall.

"Holy shit, when did she learn to _purr?"_ It wasn't until he received a few questioning glances from the people around him that he realized he had spoken aloud.

* * *

_You guys are, hands down, the best readers a girl could ever ask for! Big hugs and more cookies for you all! Til' next time!_

* * *


End file.
